SMG4 // Glitch Productions
Luke Lerdwichagul '''(Born: ), better known online as '''SuperMarioGlitchy4, or SMG4, is an Australian Super Mario 64 machinimist who makes Super Mario 64 Bloopers. About Luke usually publishes a video every Sunday (Saturday in some time zones). While not the first to, he is currently the most subscribed SM64 Machinimist/blooper maker on YouTube. He makes bloopers based on the video game Super Mario 64, and the setting of most of his bloopers are either original SM64 maps and Garry's Mod maps. Most of his recent animation comes from Garry's Mod, and you can see a crow bar frequently being used by some of his Garry's Mod models, most notably the Teletubbies. His videos are very random, his humor can be very hard to understand. He frequently uses sound clips from internet stars such as Smosh, and uses many YouTube Poop sound effects. He has also used some sound clips from the famous Mario Plush doll video maker, SuperMarioLogan. He is known for his ssenmodnar (randomness) videos which he releases every hundred subscribers he earns. Some of his notable series is SSENMODNAR, Retarded64 (now known as R64), SMG4 Bloopers, If Mario was in...., and Guards and Retards. In some of his videos, (most notably Christmas 2013: The 12 idiots of Christmas) he voices by himself and with assorted voices from people on YouTube and his sister. A lot of his humor is based around ridiculous humor, spaghetti, internet humor, rage comics, drugs, and naked people. On July 12th, 2013, he made a channel named theawesomario, which is supposedly Mario's channel. This was announced in the video super mario 64 bloopers: youtube mario? As of December 3rd, he started up a Gaming channel with his brother Kevin called "Hobo Bros" He also recently made a video, MarioTube, which features different characters from the channel making channels of their own, and followed with the creation of many spin-off channels. Hobo Bros Hobo Bros is SMG4's gaming channel, where he plays games with his brother, Kevin. Currently, they have played mostly Nintendo games, especially Super Mario games. Hobo Bros Series *New Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario 64 Trivia *Some YouTubers, such as Kushowa, Luigikid Gaming, PSINESS99, Charmx, GameCubeDude, and Viger the Magnemite seem to react to SMG4's videos, although LuigiKid and PSINESS don't react to all of SMG4's videos. Frequent Characters * Mario: A retarded fat italian with a spaghetti fetish. * Luigi: A skinny green italian who is mostly cowardly. * SMG4: a blue and white pallet swap of Mario who is obsessed with memes and is ''slightly ''less retarded than Mario. * Peach: The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who is usually potrayed by the other characters, as a "bitch". * Old man/Hobo: A Pokemon NPC with a bathtub fetish. * Toad: A toad who is obsessed with candy and hates his girlfriend. * Bowser: Originally a recurring villian, currently usually potrayed as a chef. * Fishy Boopkins: A Spike who has an obsession with anime and other weaboo culture. * Bob: A Garo who usually is potrayed as an asshole to the other characters, also formerly a rapper. *Meggy: An Inkling Girl who seems to be the least retarded of the main characters. *Tari: A female blue haired cyborg who has the power to use her robotic arm to increase her powers signifigantly. *Wario: A greedy fat man who is obsessed with money. *Waluigi *MarioMario54321 * Yoshi * Starman3 * X/NintendoFan997 * FightingMario54321 * Enzo/Prinplup14 * Teletubbies (PreSchool Show) * Steve (minecraft) * Dr. Robotnick/Dr. Eggman/Pingas man * Ganondorf/Ganon * Cappy * SMG3/Evil Zoroark Man (SMG4's arch nemesis) * Master Hand * Swagmaster6969696969696969696969696969 * Chris * Saiko-Chan (Fishy Boopkin's Crazy Ex-Girlfriend that was brought to life from a generic dating sim) * Geofcraze634/Mewtwo kid * Mike/Chris * Sonic The Hedgehog * Toast Obsessed Shy Guy * Chica (from FNAF) Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Australian YouTubers Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009